A platform for a system may support many thousands of concurrent user logins and the platform may read a large number of data items from a database repeatedly, including multiple fetches of data from the database by the same user. The existing architecture of the system may hamper performance, including increased response times to deliver requested data to user, such that the user experience may be degraded.